looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Duck Dodgers (character)
"Duck Dodgers" is the after ego of Daffy Duck. Along with his "Eager Young Space Cadet" (Porky Pig), he's unstoppable. Overview Dodgers gained his position by tricking the protectorit that he was a athletic, compitent individual and a football legend during the 21st century. In reality he was the teams waterboy. Dodgers rarely lives up to the image he set for himself. Personality He is cowardly, narcissistic, ignorant, loud mouthed, outspoken, reckless, greedy and generally undeserving of the position of captain. Of course there are times when he shows a startling level of competence and bravery which have on more than one occasion saved the day (provided that he's not the one who endangered it in the first place). Biography In the time after he was unfrozen and before becoming a captain he was a protectorit janitor, in that time he deliberatly stole a revolutionary diet pill making it impossible for him to gain weight. This also resulted in the scientist who created it to turn to a life of crime as he believed his lab partner stole it for himself. Dodgers would repeat his actions later concerning a pill that permanently gets rid of bad breath, sending the redeemed scientist back down a life of crime once more. Dodgers would become a captain by lying his way through the cvhain of command, convincing everyone that he was a great hero during the 20th century when in fact he was a water boy. At one point he was candifate for king of Mars as Queen Tyra'nee had fallen in love with him. He passed all the trials but did not claim the thrown as Marvin tricked him into thinking the king had an incredibly unpleasent duty. Fears He is afraid of math, healthy food, interior design and a bully from when he was a kid. Dreams His dreams are to run a bait shop and to be married to a beatutiful blonde woman. Foes *Martian Commander X-2 (Marvin the Martian) *The Martian Queen Tyr'ahnee (sometimes enemy, sometimes love interest) *Tasmanian Warrior (Tasmanian Devil) *Catapods catapillar: creatures that take the form of girls when Dodgers first meets them. *Martian Gophers: martian gophers that resemble The Goofy Gophers *K'Chutha Sa'am: The leader of the Klunkins that is played by Looney Tunes character Yosemite Sam *The New Cadet: The female space cadet that took Porky's place. *Hubie and Bertie are 2 mice that play pranks on Dodgers and Porky Friends *Cadet (Porky Pig) *Dr. I.Q. Hi *Cadet's Niece & Nephews *Tyr'ahnee (sometimes enemy, sometimes love interest) Appearances "Duck Dodgers" made appearances in the following: *''Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century'' *''Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century'' *''Duck Dodgers in Attack of the Drones '' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Duck Dodgers (TV series)'' Trivia In the Looney Tunes series, Duck Dodgers wore a green hat, a green shirt and a red cape, but in ''Duck Dodgers,''he wore a light blue suit, a dark blue belt, gloves and shoes. Category:Characters Category:Metafictional works Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Daffy Duck Supporting Cast Category:Porky Pig Supporting Cast Category:Marvin the Martian Supporting Cast Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Ducks